realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Teleport
|school=Conjuration |rules= }} Teleport is a conjuration spell that lets the caster transit instantly between two points. Effect This spell instantly transports you to a designated destination. Distance is not a factor, but interplanar travel is not possible. You can bring along objects and willing creatures totaling up to 50 pounds per caster level. As with all spells where the range is personal and the target is you, you need not make a saving throw, nor is SR applicable to you. Only objects held or in use (attended) by another person receive saving throws and SR. You must have some clear idea of the location and layout of the destination. You can't simply teleport to the warlord's tent if you don't know where that tent is, what it looks like, or what's in it. The clearer your mental image, the more likely the teleportation works. Areas of strong physical or magical energies may make teleportation more hazardous or even impossible. Note: Teleportation is instantaneous travel through the Astral Plane. Anything that blocks astral travel also blocks teleportation. To see how well the teleportation works, roll d% and consult the Teleport table. Refer to the following information for definitions of the terms on the table. ''Teleport'' Roll Definitions Familiarity "Very familiar" is a place where you have been very often and where you feel at home. "Studied carefully" is a place you know well, either because you've been there often or you have used other means (such as scrying) to study the place. "Seen casually" is a place that you have seen more than once but with which you are not very familiar. "Viewed once" is a place that you have seen once, possibly using magic. "Description" is a place whose location and appearance you know through someone else’s description, perhaps even from a precise map. The less familiar you are with a place, the more likely you'll run into problems. False Destination A "false destination" is a place that doesn't exist, such as if you have mistranslated an ancient tome and tried to teleport into a nonexistent treasure vault that you believe you read about, or if a traitorous guide has carefully described an enemy's sanctum to you when that sanctum is completely different from what the traitor described. When traveling to a false destination, roll 1d20+80 to obtain results on the table, rather than rolling d%, since there is no real destination for you to hope to arrive at or even be off target from. On Target You appear where you want to be. Off Target You appear safely a random distance away from the destination in a random direction. Distance off target is 1d10 x 1d10% of the distance that was to be traveled. For example, if you tried to travel 120 miles, landed off target, and rolled 5 and 3 on the two d10s, then you would be 15% off target. That's 18 miles, in this case. The DM determines the direction off target randomly, such as by rolling 1d8 and designating 1 as north, 2 as northeast, etc. If you were teleporting to a coastal city and wound up 18 miles out at sea, you could be in trouble. Similar Area You wind up in an area that's visually or thematically similar to the target area. A wizard heading for her home laboratory might wind up in another wizard's laboratory or in an alchemy supply shop that has many of the same tools and implements as in her laboratory. Generally, you appear in the closest similar place, but since the spell has no range limit, you could conceivably wind up somewhere else across the globe. Mishap You and anyone else teleporting with you have gotten "scrambled." Teleporting high means the wizard arrives 10 feet above the ground for every 1% he is below the lowest "On Target" probability; this could be as high as 320 feet if the destination area was never seen. Any low result means the instant death of the wizard if the area into which he teleports is solid. Areas of strong physical or magical energies may make teleportation more hazardous or even impossible. Teleport Table As stated above, the results are determined by d% rolls. Category:Conjuration spells Category:Teleportation spells Category:5th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:5th level portal domain spells Category:5th level travel domain spells